Realization
by chaotic pink chocobo
Summary: Jack's feeling worthless, can Kimiko manage to get him feeling better? A fic that is more friendship than romantic, despite the authoress best attempts. [I know, it's been done a million times before] One shot


A/n: Something that I made in the middle of the night. It can be seen as a Jack/Kimiko friendship fic, but I meant for it to be a romantic oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He always believed that he was what he stated to be, A boy Genius that would some day rule the world.

But after getting defeated time and time again, he begun to realize that maybe he wasn't.

He pushed aside his doubt, and continued on in the pursuit of his dream. Soon, however, his companion, and what he'd like to think, friend. Abandoned him for his role model, Chase young, he realized it was useless. He wouldn't ever be truly evil, he wouldn't never rule the world, and his robots could probably never defeat his opponents.

That's when it started.

He'd fell into a bout of depression. He didn't go when his Shen-gong-wu detector picked up an activated one. He didn't fiddle with his mechanics, and he never went to bug Chase and Wuya. He simply didn't have the energy, or the want.

This went on for a couple months, till he got a surprise visitor late one day.

The fiery spirited Xiaolin dragon made herself present one night as Jack stepped outside to get some fresh air on a cool summer night.

She scared him bad enough that her literally jumped high in to the air. She gave a laugh as he looked down at her from his spot, hanging on the branch of a tree.

"Did you _have_ to sneak up on me!" He semi yelled at her while he climbed down the tree and dusted his trademark black trench coat off.

"Sorry, it just your so easy and fun to scare." She gave him a small smile at his antics.

"Yeah, whatever. What do you want." He crossed his arms across his chest, telling her that he wasn't really in a good mood.

Apparently, she wasn't in such a good mood herself. "Don't talk to me like that! I came all the way from the temple be myself because I.. We were worried about you since you haven't been trying to get the Shen gong Wu when the activate!"

"Phh, I thought you guys would be happy that I wasn't annoying you anymore."

"We are! But... It isn't half as fun now then when we got to kick your butt!"

"Oh," he started sarcastically. "I'm sorry that I stopped coming then. I mean, it _loads_ of fun getting my butt kicked at my attempts to fulfill my dream!"

Kimiko flinched slightly at his tone. "Jack..."She said quietly, beginning to realize how the older boy was feeling.

"No. Just leave, and don't come back." He said coldly as he walked past her and back into his family's home.

Kimiko anger suddenly blew and she turned around sharply and marched towards his retreating back. "Don't you dare tell me that!" Jack turned around, mildly surprised, but he wasn't given the chance to talk because she kept ranting.

"I came here all the way from the Xiaolin temple, taking the Golden Tiger Claws from the vault without permission, and went against my promises to my friends that I wouldn't come and see you! And this is the thanks I get for being worried about you!"

She was now in front of Jack, her face inches away from his. "If that is how you treat others, then I won't bother with being worried about you anymore!"

Fuming mad she took the Golden Tiger Claws from her pocket and disappeared into the night. Leaving Jack to try and understand what had just happened.

XxxxxX

The next day, around noon, a Shen Gong wu, Eragon's Pendent, activated. The four Xiaolin warriors flew to where it was hidden, the countryside of england, and was surprised to find Jack already there, his Jack-bots searching the field for the pendent.

Jack looked up when he heard Dojo fly above him. He waited till they were landed before smirking and calling out. "About time, Xiaolin losers."

His smirk got a hint of a genuine smile when he saw Kimiko smiling at him. " I hope you guys haven't gotten lazy during my break! Cause I'm back and better than ever!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/n: Well, that was a nice little one shot, wasn't it?


End file.
